i knew you were trouble
by anie1223
Summary: AU)) why did he infuriate her so much? and why out of all the people in the world was he the one she was most drawn to? they always say there's a fine line between love and hate, but the question is just how fine? set in 1847...please leave reviews if i should continue with this story and sorry i suck at summaries xx
1. Chapter 1

"Caroline?"

"Caroline!" a deep voice wakes her from her thoughts to find her father was speaking to her about her already being the age to marry, as I she hadn't heard enough of this nonsense from her mother, she's a free spirit not a house wife and she refuses to be known as such!

"Yes father?" Caroline spoke in a bored tone because she knew a long lecture was about to happen.

"my dear I just want you to be happy and I want the best for you but I can't find a suitable husband for you if you insist on missing lunches and parties to be stuck up in your room day dreaming and even when you do go you stand in the corner not even socializing when there are plenty of good suitors wanting to court you" her father spoke in a hard tone

"Yes but father I do not wish to be married, I wish to write and travel and leave this town-"

"Do not speak of such foolishness you will be married "her mother Elizabeth Forbes spoke as she entered the room with a cold exterior "Caroline I'm sick and tired of your attitude, tomorrow there will be a lunch tomorrow to welcome home the Salvatore brothers who have been away for university as you may remember our families are very close and it is very important you attend" her mother said in such hard tone she wouldn't dare to compete with

"Yes mother" Caroline said defeated

"good now if you would please go and bring in your brother matt your father wish's to speak with him about his impending marriage to Miss Bennett "

"Yes mother" Caroline practically ran out of the room and down the stairs so quickly she almost fell down.

They had quite a large house because they were very wealthy and practically owned half the town, the other half well of course the Salvatore's would own it.

Even though her father speaks as though he puts the Salvatore's in high priority it is merely because of business if it was any other way he wouldn't have anything to do with that family.

Giuseppe Salvatore was a stern man with no regard or anyone but himself basically, on the other hand was his wife a lovely caring woman, they're complete polar opposites but apparently they work? And then there'd the two sons Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Damon has been courting Elena gilbert for the past month but no one really expects anything from it considering he's a complete womanizer and Stefan is broody spoilt brat or so I've heard.

Now on top of all this I have to go and pretend to be nice to these people oh the joy…

C&S-

"We what!" Damon shouted at his little brother as he informed in o the news.

"no way in hell! I'm not going to play happy family for those people, they can't even stand us" Damon threw a glare as his father

"Damon you will do as I say and behave tomorrow" his father shouted with warning in his tone, and then walked out of the room

"You do realise what this means don't you? This means we have the oh so lovely pleasure of Miss Forbes gracing us with her vile presence!" Damon said with disgust.

"Damon just because she turn you down once doesn't make her vile, it makes her smart!" Stefan exclaimed exhausted by his brother childlike behaviour.

"No it makes her a prude..."

"Or proper" Stefan whispered

"Stefan why are you so okay with this, you very well know she hates our family"

"Because it's fun to tease her" Stefan said with his signature smirk.


	2. chapter 2

CAROLINES P.O.V

As soon as the carriage pulled to a stop her father spoke "Caroline be on your best behaviour, you too Mathew"

"Of course "they both said simultaneously

The carriage door was open and matt reached out for my hand witch I gladly accepted, I was going to need a hand to hold when I see the Salvatore brothers they had made it their mission to torment me when I was growing up and now I shall return the favour with the cold shoulder.

"Bill!" Giuseppe called out my father's name "how have you been old friend it has been a while since we last spoke, I have a business proposal for you but of course that can wait you're not here to do business you're here for this wonderful occasion of my sons returning home" he spoke in a soft tone but anyone could tell his kindness was forced, bill Forbes and Giuseppe Salvatore never saw eye to eye on anything.

"ahh I see your lovely daughter decided to come" Giuseppe said gesturing to me.

"oh yes Caroline was quite delighted to receive an invitation and could barely contain her excitement" bill spoke proudly but full of lies entirely if Caroline could choose between stabbing herself with a sewing needle or coming here she would have chosen the needle a million times over.

"Marvellous, it's lovely to see you Elizabeth" Giuseppe smile at Caroline's mother

"thank you, it's good to see your boys back home I'm so glad they have returned matt was going crazing out of boredom without his best friends" Liz spoke formally.

Quite some time ago before Giuseppe met his wife and Elizabeth met bill, Giuseppe had been courting her and things ended badly for them and so no one ever dares approach the subject of the two, Giuseppe care's for her a lot but Liz hates him with a passion.

"Of course, they have also missed matt I'm sure, they are ever so fond of him, where is matt, did he not come?" Giuseppe enquired

Caroline looked down to where her hand was so tightly grasped to matts but his was gone and she didn't even noticed.

"He was here just a moment ago "Caroline spoke up with a smile

"Well boys will be boys, they're quite known to stray from they're loved one's to go roll around in the dirt wouldn't you say Giuseppe?" Liz threw him an ice cold glare then walked into the house.

"Yes well I think I'll go find matty" Caroline spoke shyly

"Of course dear, if you happen to come by one of my boys tell them I was looking for them" and with that Giuseppe strode away.

"More like if I do find them sprinkle those boys with holy water, lord knows they need it considering they're the devils spawns "Caroline mumbled as she walked away...

C&S-

STEFAN"S P.O.V

Stefan was getting ready in his room when he heard the carriage pull to a halt where he saw matt Forbes and his father get out, followed by his mother then….Caroline.

She's more beautiful than she was when she was younger was quite the understatement she was sort of an ugly duckling when he last saw her but she turned into a swan, but he shook his head no way, she may have a pretty face but her personality was completely awful, she was too headstrong and opinionated something to witch girls around here never are , something witch he hated.

He ran down the stairs and ducked his head near the front door to catch the eye of matt hand in hand with Caroline

"psst"

"psst" Stefan hissed to get Matts attention without disrupting the conversation going on between his father and matts parents.

Matt glanced over at Stefan and slowly slips his hand out of Caroline's grasp and stepped away slowly before running to Stefan with a giant smile plastid on his face.

"Stefan, it's so good to see you I'll admit it has grown very bore some without you and Damon to cause some trouble with me" he pulled Stefan into a hug to witch Stefan returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you too matt" Stefan smiled

"Quickly lets go before my mother finds out that I've ran off" matt smile mischievously.

"Or... your sister finds out, you mean right?"

"Well that to she has always been one to scold us from running away from her when we were young children"

"Ahh yes I remember quick clearly when she attached herself to your leg so you couldn't run away one time" they laughed at the memories'

"So how was university, as boring as I thought?" matt spoke

"Well there was quite the never ending supply of woman there" Stefan winked

"Ahh so have you picked up some of Damon's womanizing ways?"

"My ears are ringing who's gossiping about me" Damon waltzed in with big smile.

"Damon, it's good to see you"

"And you, Forbes wow someone's been getting stronger, what kind of work do they have you doing "Damon joked

"Hmm mostly I just have to put up with arrogant jerks like yourself, comes with the family territory I guess " matt smirked

"Oh how I've missed your attitude Forbes"

"Matt!" all eyes turned around to see the blond standing there with a frown on her face mostly likely because she was mad at matt for leaving her Stefan thought.

"Well its lovely to see you too miss Forbes" Damon said and rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

"It's a pleasure to see you Mr Salvatore, I hope you enjoyed your time away pity it was longer" Caroline spoke in a sickly sweet tone.

"Well we all can't get want we want can we? I mean your personality is still as horrible as I remember "Stefan spoke

"Always the charmer I see"

"Only for you my dear" Stefan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your father is looking for you both"

"thank you, we shall go see what he wants, matt it's so good to see you" Stefan smiled at matt and then turned to walk after Damon stopping to speak to the blond" I'd like to say it's always a pleasure, but I refuse to lie good day miss Forbes" Stefan smirked triumphantly and walked out of the room to find is father

What is it about her he hated so much, he couldn't put his finger on it but he would make it his mission to stay clear of her.

He found his father in his study.

"Oh Stefan good" his father spoke.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about father?"

"as you know the Forbes family are very important in this town and so are we, so me and bill discussed it and decided we would conjoin our businesses and our families" Stefan didn't know where his father was going with this but he didn't like it.

"We decided you and Caroline are to be married"

"WE WHAT!" Stefan shouted not believing what he was hearing.

Apparently Giuseppe Salvatore and bill Forbe's saw eye to eye on one thing.


	3. chapter 3

Hey guys im sooo sorry I haven't updated in months but I haven't really been inspired to write anything but because I felt bad about not updating I decided not to give up on this story, this probably won't be my best writing but I hope you'll bear with me xxx –anie

Disclaimer-i own nothing.

"WE WHAT?"

"Are to be married" Giuseppe added to the yelling

"Nononoo we hate each other, we would kill each other in a heartbeat if we had the chance and you expect me to marry that wench are you completely losing it old man? "Stefan yelled incredulously.

"Stefan you have no say in this matter and do not speak to me with such a lack of respect, you shall do as I say"

"What if she doesn't agree with this decision either?" Stefan asked somewhat calmly knowing she would never agree to such an arrangement

"We won't tell her"

"oh what, you think one day you'll kidnap her and drag her to the chapel and forced her to marry me with a shotgun in your hand ready to blow her head off if she says she won't" Stefan's anger was rising how could his father do this?

"no, you are going to make her fall in love with you, she wants more than a small town life but she'll only stay if something is keeping her here and bill wants that something to be you, son."

"I will not make that shrew fall in love with me! What about my plans, my future have you forgotten father I also have a future not just her"

"Oh course not boy, her damn family owns half the town she be the best asset to your future"

"But I don't love her, please don't condemn me to a life of pure hell father, please" Stefan begged

"You will learn to love her, this is the last we'll speak of this for now, court her make her love you and when the time is right ask her to marry you. Do it for both your sakes."

C&S

Caroline woke up early in the morning and the maids came in to help her dress and do her hair she hated being so..Pampered she much rather look like a mess then have to wear another one of those horrid corsets

As she walked into the kitchen her mother and father were eating breakfast and she could she her brother through the window trying to make bonnie laugh at his antics, she smiled she would love a relationship like that where she could feel nice and as comfortable as they were together.

"ahh darling I'm glad you're up early this morning" her father smiled warmly at her….suspicious she thought he usually is already pestering her about marriage the second she descends from her room apparently not today..

"uhh yeah" she sat down next to her father at the breakfast table.

"Giuseppe and Stefan Salvatore are coming over for a visit this today" bill spoke rather anxiously

"And here I was thinking it was going to be a good day" Caroline whined why of all people did Stefan butthead Salvatore have to come over, she knows she was being childish but she didn't care she hated that boy.

"Now darling I wish you two would get along better" her mother replied.

"Get along? HAH I'm polite to him but he's just a snob."

"You know honey there a fine line between love and hate" her mother teased.

Caroline almost fell off her chair in a fit of giggles, tearing running down her face it was quite the sight and Stefan saw it all as he and Giuseppe entered the kitchen, it all when quiet but Caroline hadn't noticed them so she continued laughing until she heard that horrible voice that taunt's her.

"Oh miss Forbes how lady like, now I know why you have not find a husband with that terrifying cackle of yours" she could even hear the smirk, honestly who did he think he was.

She immediately stood up, fixed her dress and cast a menacing glare in Stefan's direction, "oh and you to only a blind girl could possibly put up with your horrible condescending face."

And with that Caroline practically raced out of the kitchen to avoid further embarrassment.

Just as she was so close to the stairs so she could go and die of embarrassment in her room, someone grabbed her hand.

C&S

"Wakey wakey Stefan, time to go see the she-devil "Damon whispered in his brother's ear.

"Come on Stefan wake up"

"Kill me, I'd rather die than see her, she is even in my nightmares" Stefan mumbled half asleep.

"Fine don't get up I'll just go tell father you refused to go"

Somewhere between the middle of Damon's sentence, he jumped out of bed and already was pulling on his top.

"That a boy, take one for the team-ouch"

Stefan punched him in the arm

"Don't be a jerk"

"Fine, fine but since I'll be lonely today without my baby brother I have invited Elena over" he winked at Stefan.

"Oh yes I forgot all about you and her, how's that going?"

"Well she's boring as hell, vain and only has marriage in her mind"

"Almost sounds as bad as Caroline" the boys laughed together

"Oh yes I agree, but I will never marry that girl she's way to simple, I need a more complex woman "Damon said while still smirking

"Well by all means brother take my girl she is as complex as they get" Stefan put his hand out to shake life he was signing over his life, but he was completely fine with it.

"Uh him good baby brother, Elena may be boring but she's pretty good looking"

"And Caroline's not?" Stefan didn't know why he was offended but something in him didn't like demon insulting her.

"Oh no that girl is beautiful, but way to much baggage"

"Hmm yes"

"Well you better get ready, father is down stairs waiting for you, good luck" and with that Damon was gone

Stefan wondered if Caroline would even see him today he knew the second she would find out she would hid something in her room to keep right away from him.

As he came down stairs he walked outside and his father was already in the carriage, he got in….this would be a long day.

As the carriage halt to a stop both him and his father got out

"Stefan, behave my boy do not waste this chance" Giuseppe warned

"Yes father "was all Stefan said he was still mad at his father about this whole marriage

As they entered the house the maid lead them to the kitchen and Stefan could not believe the sight before him.

Caroline was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard tears were in her eyes, she still didn't notice anyone was there and he was not going to waste this chance to embarrass her.

"Oh miss Forbes how lady like, now I know why you have not find a husband with that terrifying cackle of yours" he smirked triumph

He could tell she wanted to rip his head off

As soon as she replied she was out the door so quickly

He ran after her intent on apologising, but this was far too amusing

He grabbed her wrist and she spun around, she looked beautiful. Wait what no! She looked terrible...what was he thinking it was Caroline Forbes.

"Can I help you ?" she spoke harshly

"Why do you hate me so? "He asked genuinely curious

"We could be here all night, if you wish me to answer that question"

"I'm still waiting for the answer though"

"Fine I hate you because—"Caroline was cut off by Stefan dragging her out of the house

"What're you doing? Stefan, stop!"

"Take a chance Caroline, I dare you"

He knew she never could turn down a challenge and she wouldn't now either.

C&S

hey again sorry im soo sorry i didnt update for so long but im gonna update regulary again, for more update info on this story, follow me on tumblr .com, please leave reviews thanks for staying with me -anie xx

s


	4. Chapter 4

*smiles sheepishly* heyyyy guys,i y I'm so sorry haven't updated in so long, haven't really had any inspiration…writer block. But I'm not giving up on this. Thankyou for sticking with me even through my poor updates hehe.

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Enjoy : - )

C&S

"Stefan, please stop I need to catch my breath" caroline exclaimed exhausted

"fine" Stefan sighed annoyed.

They sat down in the long grass and caroline started making a daisy chain almost immediately, just like she used to when they were little and Stefan was hit with a bit of nostalgia.

"so where are you taking me anyway?"

"to the falls"

"I haven't been there in quite some time" caroline mumbled under her breath

"how come?" Stefan questioned

"you're not the only one who has been busy Salvatore."

"busy?"

"becoming a lady and what not" caroline laughed it off.

"hmm it seems they have failed in their teachings" he teased

"oh?"

"indeed, here you are making daisy chains sitting in a dirty field just like the caroline I used to know who wouldn't stop whinning when we refused to let you play with us"  
"that maybe be true mr. Salvatore but atleast I have changed a bit…you on the other hand are still rude and un-mannered"

"only to you"

" so it seems I bring out the worst in you then"

"so it seems"

They sat there a few more minutes before Stefan started dragging her away again, it was another 20 minutes of walking before they made it to the falls.

"wow" caroline said breathlessly, it has been a few years since she was at the falls and it still was so beautiful.

"wow indeed" Stefan missed this place dearly when he was away.

Stefan started laughing without warning and caroline frowned

"what are you laughing at?" she question

"remember the time I raced you down here and we got here before damon or matt and you beat me so I pushed you in, and for weeks on end you kept reminding me of your revenge that never came" Stefan smiled at his fond memory

Caroline giggled as well

"oh yes, I remember that very well actually"

"you were quite the determinded little girl"

"and you were an infuriating little boy"

They continued sharing memories and experiences they have had over the years

Stefan was smiling with her all day and he was actually enjoying her company, she grew into such a beautiful woman

"you know, matt missed you boys so much when you were away he resorted to hanging around our father so much he forced matt to go and make some friends"

"well what about you? Did you miss us?"

"not in the slightest, Salvatore" she poked her tongue out at him

"miss forbes how could you" he put his hand on his chest feigning being hurt by her words

"oh im sorry Stefan I didn't realise I ment so much to you" she teased

"all is forgiven"

She rolled her eyes at him and then startled him immensely

She yelped

"oh my gosh Stefan I think there something near the water, please check it out?" she pleaded

"fine since you're so chicken"

He got up and stood near the water looking around in it to see anything, instead he felt something push him into the water.

"caroline!"

He looked up at her from the water and she was smirking smugly at him

"ahh the sweet taste of revenge, thankyou by the way for reminding me about it"

"ha ha, very funny now help me up"

"ugh, fine" caroline walked over near the edge of the water a held out her hand.

" rule 1, never trust the enemy" Stefan yelled and before caroline could react he grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him.

"Stefan…help..i..can't…swim" was all he heard before she went under the water

"caroline!" Stefan swam down a helped her get to the top of the water.

When she had her head above water she spat all the water in his face and burst into laughter

"I guess you don't remember much salvatore since we were 5 I was always the best swimmer" she burst in to more laughter when she saw him trying to remember

"well played forbes, well played" Stefan said defeated

"nah nah" she teased

"Atleast I tried to save you"

"oh my hero" she said dramatically through laughter

They didn't realise how close they had gotten in the water and he was examining her beautiful face as the sun shun down on her

She calmed down and spoke

"im surprised you even tried to save me after all" she whispered

"why wouldn't i?"

"you hate me.."

"I could never hate you,caroline. You just frustrate me sometimes, stupid" Stefan said staring into her eyes

She blushed abit and hid her face under the water and splashed him in the face

After a while they got tired of swimming and it was already turning dark by the time they reached her house

"thankyou, I actually had a good time" caroline broke the comfortable silence

"me too" Stefan smiled down at her "we should hang out more often" he quickly added

"as long as you don't kidnap me again" he laugh at her remark about earlier

"I promise"

"good" she smiled up at him

"well goodnight caroline I don't want your mother to worry over you, I know how she gets when you stay out"

"yeah, she's abit protective, goodnight"

He nodded to her as he turned around to walk away her heard her say

"I don't hate you either , Stefan. You just seem to bring out the worst in me"

And with that she walked into her house and shut her door.

He kept smiling as he chose to walk home humming to himself

Caroline really wasn't that bad.

This was the best day he's had in quite some time, he hoped she'd want to spend more time with him soon

Then it hit him…the marriage.

C&S

Sorry again about my update problems guys, but your reviews helped me keep going, without them I wouldn't of stopped writing this long ago..i hope you enjoyed this chapter

Please review this and put a smile on my face..for updates..follow me on tumblr .. .com

: -) anie xxx


End file.
